bleachmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Merits
'General Merits' 'Jack of All Trades ' You have a talent for being good at pretty much everything you try. You find yourself naturally more balanced, and while you are usually not the best at things, you have an easy time being more than mediocre with most things. This merit will allow the taker to purchase up to tier 2 actions for both the speedy and strong merits. This ability may expand to allow some but not all of the other merits for your faction of choice, but not merits from other factions. 'Speedy ' You are fast. When people think of you, the first word to come to mind is speed. You seem naturally quicker then those around you and find it easier to use the speed to your advantage in most situations and endeavors. It doesn't matter if you can't punch as hard as those around you, you will likely hit someone 5 times for everyone 1 strike they land. 'Strong ' Your body is strong, muscles upon muscles, and it holds up quite well to a beating. You may not be as fast as others, but when you hit they know it. When they hit you , its not uncommonly akin to the nuisance of a fly buzzing around... But you're the 18 Wheeler on the highway that just deflects them off the grill. 'Fast Learner ' You learn quickly, you in fact learn more then just quickly. You learn so quickly that just after seeing a move twice you can copy it. Though being able to imitate the technique again once that initial fight has stopped is a bit more difficult for you, with some effort nothing is locked off from you being able to learn. 'Shinigami Merits' 'Constantly Released Shikai ' Your shikai is always out, always ready and available for use. Even before you got your shikai its resting form was different, but now that you have it, you never have to worry about it not being available to you again. So you lack the control to sheath it in a boring form, the way you see it, you're just too small a container for all your ability. 'Dual Wield ' You weild two swords. Even in a resting state you have two swords, both of them unique and having revealed themselves to you in name, you definitely stand apart with the pair. 'Magic Circle Generation ' You have been taught how to create a magic circle to boost the strength of your kido spells and make them easier to cast. While it may take you a moment to create the circle on the battle field it can easily turn a kido user into a kido cannon. 'Hakuda User ' Hakuda, the ability to mix reiatsu into hand to hand strikes to turn the hands that are known as lethal weapons, into god damn light sabers ( not really ). Being able to incorporate your reiatsu into your hand to hand makes you different from those simpletons that can just throw a punch. 'Healing ' Most people see the Kidou as another means to attack and destroy, but not you. Where they see destruction, you see creation. You naturally understand how to relieve the pain and an ability to ease the suffering, where destruction has left it's touch. You have an inherent sense about how to mend those around you in ways that simple field medics would never realize. This merit is required to take the absorbsion trait on any actions made. 'Quincy Merits' 'Dual Weapons ' As a Quincy you have developed your talents to use both the bow and a melee weapon. To be able to use both requires a keen mind and a lot of effort. While you may never use both at the same time, it is inspiring to see those who can easily flow from one to another. 'Elemental Attunement ' You feel a bond with and seem to be naturally attuned to the natural world around you and the elements that comprise it. You understand these elements in their purest essences and this you are able to apply this deeper understanding to the use of Ginto. Those who go further even come to see how elements can be combined or may even discover other, hidden elements that exist in the world. 'Hawk Eye ' Some might say you were born with a bow in your hand and damn if its not that hard to believe. You are a natural, and since you were young using the bow has been like breathing. Without your bow you feel like you're missing your best friend, or your own limb. You're talent just continues to excel, often putting those around you to shame. 'Apothecary ' You know herbs. You know seeds. You know that if you combining the charred flesh of a small tree rodent with the powdered, crushed hard shell of river crustaceans, you can produce a tonic or tincture that can cure many ailment. You understand the human body , and you understand how the essence of the Quincy tree can be applied to the herbs to make the medicine much more potent. This merit is required to take the absorbsion trait on any actions made. 'Inherited Weapon ' Before you were even a part of the Quincy Order, as far back as you remember in your childhood, you have been in training to inherit your families honor and with it their ancestral melee weapon of choice. Your family has trained you for that weapon since you were young and now that you are a Quincy you can only hope to prove to them your worthiness as their chosen one to inherit the family weapon. To show all that you not only deserve it, but it was meant for you. You wield your family's weapon as a sign of the legacy you carry along with the weapon you crafted as a Quincy. 'Hollow Merits' 'Dual Nature ' To have a dual nature is like talking about two sides of the same coin. While in humans it may be referred to as being two faced or some other kind of internalized issue or struggle. In the case of Hollows however, it's different and it's visable. A hollows form is based on it's nature, to have a dual nature within that can easily change back and forth, reflect this outwardly and their form can change to reflect their duality. 'Reishi Construct ' To be able to create a beam or a ball of reiatsu is one thing, any hollow can do that. It takes a true visionary to be able to create more then that. To be able to harness the reishi and construct blades of energy, or beams of ceros into a sword. It is truly on a whole other level. 'Shaman ' Shaman. The name for healers of the now desolate lands and wilds of Hueco Mundo. While many hollows naturally have the ability to regenerate, shamans are able to wield their will and energies to heal others. This rare talent, and the affinity for understanding the ills and sufferings of another, set the Shaman apart from hordes of other Hueco Mundo natives. This merit is required to take the absorbsion trait on any actions made. 'Natural Weapon ' Any hollow can take a bite out of you, hit you , or even scratch you up. They may even have some extra appendage that will do real nasty things to you. There are those though that were actually born into the world of hollows with a weapon in their hand, a weapon that will follow them from here on out in their life and evolution. While a hollow may use claws, teeth, tails, spikes, etc in their character and pose, only those with this merit recieve an actual weapon of the chosen form, to apply combat bonuses from. This does /not/ mean Hollow get swords and cleavers and maces and other MADE weapons. An Arrancar with this merit is able to have two weapons similar to the Shinigami's Dual Wield Merit, but only if they go Arrancar. Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde only get the natural weapon like the base hollows do. 'Harder Stronger Better Faster ' It is said that you learn 1000 things from failing and yet only 1 thing from success. The people with this merit, learn a lot by losing, in fact if they come close to falling in combat, for example being hurt to below 5% in health without dying in actual combat, no spars, no practice, they learn a whole lot. They find themselves harder to beat, Stronger hitting, Quicker Movement, all the round better then before. Only for the cost of your ability to tell people whether they can kill your character or not. 'Psychic ' When a hollow is born, the traumatic or negative reasons for birth may grant the hollow psychic abilities that other hollows would not have. They are able to use their new found powers in combat through telekinesis , psychosomatic effects, etc. Category:News Category:Character Building